guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StaringIntoTheVoid/Guitar Hero: Weird Al
I was thinking: There is a lack of "Weird Al" Yankovich parodies in music games. Therefore, I have the idea of a Weird Al edition Guitar Hero game. So, here it is! Story The story of the game is that Al is back in his hometown of Lynwood, California looking for an opening act for his tour. He tells his guitarist Jim West he's looking for a band who plays "serious music" so that can offset his brand of parodies of pop songs and comedic originals. He goes to Jack's Coffee Shop, and the player's band performs the opening act. Al and his band walk in to uproarious applause and play a set. Afterwards, Al dubs the player's band the opening act for his tour. Realizing the tour hasn't been booked yet, Al asks if they know any places to play, and Johnny Napalm presents him with The Rat Cellar from Guitar Hero 2. Afterwards, they head back to California to play a show at The Troubadour in Los Angeles. After the show, Al's manager tells him his album is number one in The Netherlands, and then a show at the famed Paradiso in Amsterdam takes place. Then, this is followed by a visit to Calgary, Alberta, Canada to play at AlCon, a convention dedicated to The Weird One. Al is then asked to play in Bangor, Maine at the Toxic Summer Fest from GH1. Al is then in New Delhi, India at The Metallic Lab from Warriors of Rock. The Beast returns, and the Guitar Heroes become the Warriors of Rock. After the opening act wasn't enough to repel him, Al joins them in their quest. He becomes Fat Weird Al, and after defeating The Beast with Eat It, the Warriors of Rock turn back into the Guitar Heroes and celebrate with Al. Despite exploding while playing the solo on Eat It (a reference to the video), Echo Tesla still appears in the end. Afterwards, Al and his band are in a cantina on the planet Tattooine from Star Wars, where he performs Yoda and The Saga Begins. At the tables are the Guitar Heroes, sitting with their warrior forms and other characters from the Star Wars universe. Tiers #Warm Up #Going Somewhere Hilarious #Now This Is Music #Paradiso #AlCon #We Want Al #Weird Al and the Guitar Heroes vs. The Forces of Evil #It's All Over Warm Up Opening Act Buzzcocks- Palm of your Hand Motley Crue- Toast of the Town Al Jerry Springer Bedrock Anthem Midnight Star I Love Rocky Road (Encore) Going Somewhere Hilarious Opening Act Nirvana- On A Plain (Live at The Paramount) Anthrax- I'm The Man Al Dog Eat Dog She Drives Like Crazy I'll Sue Ya Lame Claim To Fame (Encore) Now This Is Music Opening Act Rush- Working Man Aerosmith- Mama Kin (Original 1973 version) Al My Own Eyes Syndicated Inc. Gump Albequerque (Encore) Paradiso Opening Act Redd Kross- Jimmy's Fantasy My Bloody Valentine- Only Shallow Al Alimony Trigger Happy Pretty Fly (For A Rabbi) Party in the CIA (Encore) AlCon Opening Act Hoobastank- Crawling In The Dark Nickelback- Breathe Al Living With A Hernia Livin' In The Fridge Germs Canadian Idiot (Encore) We Want Al Opening Act Devo- (I Can't Get No) Satisfaction Alice Cooper- Generation Landslide '81 (Live) Al First World Problems Smells Like Nirvana Dare To Be Stupid Amish Paradise (Encore) Weird Al and the Guitar Heroes vs. The Forces of Evil Opening Act Spinal Tap- The Majesty Of Rock Green Jelly- Three Little Pigs Al Fat Inactive It's All About The Pentiums Jurassic Park Eat It (Encore) It's All Over Yoda The Saga Begins The Guitar Heroes •Axel Steel•Warrior Axel•Johnny Napalm•Warrior Johnny•Judy Nails•Warrior Judy•Austin Tejas•Warrior Austin•Echo Tesla•Warrior Echo•Pandora•Warrior Pandora•Casey Lynch•Warrior Casey•Lars Umlaut Warrior Lars •Midori (Quickplay only) •Izzy Sparks (Quickplay only) •Clive Winston (Quickplay only) •Eddie Knox (Quickplay only) •Memphis Rose (Quickplay only) •Gunner Jaxon (Quickplay only) •Weird Al (Quickplay only) •John “Bermuda” Schwartz (Quickplay only) •Steve Jay (Quickplay only) •Jim West (Quickplay only) •Rubén Valtierra (Quickplay only, unlockable through cheat codes) •Dr. Demento (Quickplay only) Al's Final Boss Band Opening Act- Johnny (vocals), Lars (guitar), Judy (bass), Pandora (drums) Fat- Austin (guitar), Echo (bass), Casey (drums), Axel (jumps on his back) Inactive- Axel (guitar), Pandora (bass), Johnny (drums) It's All About The Pentiums- Echo (guitar), Pandora (bass), Judy (drums) Jurassic Park- Johnny (guitar), Lars (bass), Axel (drums) Eat It- Austin (guitar), Pandora (bass), Casey (drums), Echo (guitar solo) The Guitar The guitar controller is shaped like a Jackson Dinky series guitar with the famed five color fret button layout and styled like the Hawaiian shirts Al is known for wearing. Thoughts? What do you guys think? Do you guys think this will work and even if Activision would make this? Let me know! Category:Blog posts